All Hallows' Eve
by Serendipity Cullen
Summary: After hearing tales of All Hallows' Eve, or Halloween, from Henry, Belle decides that she'd like to participate in the festivities. Unfortunately, her lack of knife skill requires a bit of sensual assistance from a certain someone. Fluff. One-Shot. All characters belong to ABC/Once Upon A Time.


**A/N - Hello! I've never written a _Once_ story, so I ask that you bear with me as I stumble through my first attempt at writing for OUAT! After all, I'm used to Grey's ;) I've just recently been able to watch OUAT on NetFlix, and I've fallen in love with the series, especially Rumbelle! Hopefully there will be more stories involving this fandom & this ship!**

* * *

><p><span>All Hallows' Eve<span>

"Are you sure about this?" Belle French asked as her nose crinkled.

"Yes," the young boy nodded eagerly.

The woman's gaze moved to him before shifting back to the pumpkin sitting on the shop floor before her. "I'm not sure I can do this."

"Just dig in there," Henry encouraged. "Let me show you." He promptly reached his arm into the pumpkin and pulled out a wad of seeds and orange strings.

Belle peered into the pumpkin unsurely before imitating the boy and reaching her hand inside. "It's not so bad," she admitted as Henry looked at her expectantly. "What do I do now?"

"Throw all of that away," the boy instructed as he held open a plastic sack.

"Makes sense," the woman remarked and dropped the entrails into the sack.

"Keep going," Henry encouraged, wiggling in excitement.

Belle smiled at the child softly before reaching into the pumpkin again. She wasn't exactly sure about the whole ordeal, but she couldn't stop now. Henry had been too excited as he told her all about All Hallows' Eve, or Halloween as it was commonly called. In the modern world, holidays were a big deal, and the festivities kicked off the last day of October and lasted until the first day of January. The boy told her stories of tricks, treats, and carving pumpkins. Belle had shown an interest in the pumpkin thing, and now here she was-reaching inside the orange fruit. "Now what?" she asked minutes later after the boy seemed satisfied.

"Use these," Henry explained, passing her an instrument that looked like a large spoon. "Scrape the inside to thin it down."

"This seems like a lot of work," Belle sighed heavily.

"It's going to be worth it," the boy promised her. "Plus it's fun." He hesitated. "Isn't it?"

"Of course," the woman spoke quickly, taking the orange instrument. A silence settled in before she spoke again. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For telling me about this world," Belle replied, ducking her head sheepishly. "It's so different from my world..."

"Is it better or worse?" Henry asked curiously, peering into the pumpkin to observe her work.

"It's...different," Belle finally decided. "But I like it."

Henry grinned widely before nodding towards the pumpkin. "Come on, you gotta hurry. Mr. Gold will be back soon."

"Right," Belle jarred and returned to the task at hand.

Earlier that morning, Henry had rushed into the pawnshop with an orange pumpkin and insisted that the dark haired maiden participate in a common activity of Halloween. Belle wasn't exactly sure of the rituals of this world, but she couldn't bring herself to tell Snow's grandson no.

"It looks great!" Henry exclaimed minutes later after inspecting the inside of the pumpkin. "All it needs is a picture."

"A picture?" Belle questioned and bit her lip. "What kind of picture?"

"Anything you want," Henry shrugged before glancing to his watch. "Oh no! I was supposed to meet Mom ten minutes ago!"

"You better run along," Belle encouraged and pushed herself to her feet, retrieving the boy's bag quickly. "We don't want your Mum to worry."

Henry gave her a sheepish smile as he pulled his bag onto his shoulder. "Can I come back later and see your pumpkin?"

"Of course," the woman smiled affectionately. "Run along." She gently ushered him towards the door and bid him farewell. Turning, Belle bit her lip as she stared at the pumpkin. What kind of picture could she possibly carve into the flesh? She wasn't much of an artist, and she definitely lacked skill with a knife. "Hmmm," she mused as her eyes scanned the shop, looking for inspiration. A smile replaced the uncertainty on her face as her blue eyes landed on the infamous cup.

Later that afternoon, Mr. Gold stepped into the pawnshop, his brown eyes sweeping the shop. "Belle, dear?" he called, concern filling his tone.

"Back here!" came a frustrated reply.

Relief flooded through the man as he limped through the shop, crossing into his office. "Is something wrong, dear?" Gold questioned after spotting his love seated on the floor.

"Yes!" Belle exclaimed and threw her hands up. "I can't seem to carve this pumpkin!"

Gold's eyebrow rose as he leaned against the doorframe. "Why are you carving a pumpkin, love?"

"Today is Halloween," the woman explained, exasperation filling her tone. "Henry was telling me that it's a big deal in this world..."

"It is," the man smiled fondly, watching the woman he loved. "It's a day of tricks and treats."

"And carving pumpkins," Belle added, motioning to the pumpkin in front of her. "Henry is coming back in a little while, and I have nothing to show him."

Gold's eyes twinkled as he lifted his finger. "I can always help with that, dearie."

"Don't," Belle spoke quickly, holding her hand up. "I mean, not that I don't appreciate it," she rambled as she saw the hurt flash in the man's eyes, "but I just...wanted to do this...the right way..."

"I see," Gold nodded as he stepped into the room and moved behind her. "Perhaps I can still help, love? No magic required."

Belle felt her cheeks flame as the air shifted to more of an intimate setting. "I'd like that."

Mr. Gold moved to the floor, sitting behind the woman and extending his legs on either side of her. "A cup?" he questioned after noting the drawing on the orange flesh.

"A chipped cup," Belle breathed as a tremble ran down her spine. She closed her eyes briefly, trying to compose herself.

"Are you alright, dear?" The concern filled the man's voice again as he quirked his head to study her.

"Yes, of course," the dark-haired woman answered quickly. "My shoulders are just sore." She hated fibbing to the man she loved, and part of her figured that he knew she was lying, but Belle couldn't bring herself to tell him the embarrassing truth. How could she tell him that after all this time he still managed to have an affect on her? That she was acutely aware of the passion that practically sizzled between them? That every time he was around her this...this heat flooded her system?

Gold's hands smoothed up her back and cupped her shoulders, molding her flesh. "Why so tense, love?"

"I was dusting this morning."

He nodded knowingly. "My shop definitely looks better now that you're here," he murmured into her ear, closing his eyes and breathing in her scent.

"You're just a slob," Belle teased playfully, closing her eyes and soaking up his touch.

Gold chuckled in her ear before nuzzling her neck. "Better?"

"Huh, what?" Belle jarred, her eyes flying open.

"Your shoulders?"

"Oh, yes, uh, much better." She cleared her throat and forced her attention to return to the pumpkin.

A wicked smile crossed Gold's lips as he heard the lift in his love's voice. "How can I help you, dearie?" he asked, forcing himself to be good. For now.

Belle bit her lip as her eyes followed the lines of the cup. "I'm not very good with a knife."

"I've noticed."

The woman giggled and nudged him in the ribs with her elbow. "You didn't have to agree with me."

"Honesty is always best," he teased in return as he moved closer to her. "May I help?"

"Yes, please." As soon as the words left Belle's lips, she felt his hands slide from her shoulders down her arms, and settle over hers.

Gold smiled softly as he felt her hand tremble slightly beneath his touch. "What made you design a cup?"

"A chipped cup," she pointed out quietly.

"A chipped cup," he repeated in her ear.

"Henry said that I could carve whatever I wanted." Belle's eyes shifted to the pumpkin. "I have fond memories involving a chipped cup."

"As do I," Gold whispered in her ear. "Shall we begin?"

"Yes." The word fled her lips quickly as the woman desired for something, anything, to shift the focus from the temptation of the one who had claimed her heart. They were yet to be married, and she would be ruined if she gave in to her desires. Not that Rumplestiltskin, or Mr. Gold as he was known here, would care about her ruined reputation.

Gold took his time carving the pumpkin, taking advantage of having Belle in such a close, uninterrupted setting. They rarely had alone time since coming together in this world, but he supposed he was to blame for that. After all, he was the root of most problems in the modern town.

Belle's heart pounded in her chest as she watched their hands slide the knife along the shape of the cup she'd drawn. It was the most sensual moment of her life, and she was aware of every little detail. Gold's chest pressed to her back. His thumb resting gently on the inside of her wrist. His breath tickling her ear. It was nearly a sensory overload.

And in the snap of a finger, it was gone.

"Done," he announced quietly as they withdrew the blade from the pumpkin.

Belle reigned in her thoughts as he pushed the shape from the pumpkin and set it aside. Her eyes softened as she stared at the symbol of his love for her. "It's missing something," she finally spoke, trying desperately to remember every detail the boy had told hear earlier in the day.

"A candle," Gold spoke, snapping his fingers and producing a candle.

"No magic," Belle tisked, turning to give him a chastising look.

"It's not lit," he pointed out.

"Technicality," she teased in return, causing him to smile. Her gaze dropped as his arm wrapped around her waist protectively.

"That's how I operate." He leaned in and placed a tender kiss to the corner of her mouth, then groaned as the bell dinged within the shop.

"Belle?" Henry's voice rang out uncertainly.

"Just a moment," Belle called back before looking back to Gold. "Thank you."

"Anytime, dear." Gold watched as the young woman's cheeks flamed before she eased the candle from his fingers and placed it inside the pumpkin.

"It's not bad for my first pumpkin, hmm?" the dark-haired maiden asked after pushing herself to her feet and picking up the pumpkin.

"It's perfect," he smiled affectionately and moved to his feet as well.

Belle giggled. "It's far from perfect, but thank you anyway." Her heart melted as she looked to the amateur carving. In his eyes, her chipped cup was perfect. Bless him.

"Practice does make perfect," Gold pointed out. "Perhaps we can carve another pumpkin later?"

Belle felt her heart begin to pound as her mind flashed to the intimate touches involved in their first carving. "I'd like that."

"As would I, dearie. As would I." Gold's gaze shifted towards the shop as Henry yelled for Belle again. "It seems someone desires your attention." He cleared his throat as his eyes met hers. "I will see you again soon?"

"Yes," Belle replied quickly. "Very soon." She held his gaze a moment before turning and joining Henry in the pawnshop.

"That looks great!" Henry exclaimed. "I knew you could do it!"

"Thank you, Henry," Belle beamed as the boy retrieved a matchbook from his bag and lit the candle. "And thank you for telling me the stories of your world."

"Has it made you like this world any better?" he asked hopefully.

Belle smiled a coy smile, her eye wandering to the doorway leading to Mr. Gold's office. "Yes, I'm liking this world more and more."


End file.
